Hiroshi Morenos
Hiroshi is Hana's father, and Michiko's love from the past. Despite being officially considered dead after a bus explosion, Michiko believes that he is alive, and rescues Hatchin in order to find clues of his whereabouts. He too shares tattoo as both Michiko and Hatchin, except his being on his left shoulder. Michiko Hiroshi first meets Michiko as a young man when he attempts to attack a boss leader's supposed hide out. Hiroshi and another member bust open the door with guns and masks on only to find a topless Michiko. Hiroshi, feeling bad tells her to put on the shirt hanging on a line next to her but she says it's not dry. Hiroshi then takes off the mask, which is a sheet and throws it to her. Instead of putting it on, she walks over and headbutts him. The other man runs away due to the fact that their guns were not loaded. While Hiroshi is down, with his nose bleeding, she loads the gun he droped, she dosen't fire but instead wipes the blood off. This may be where they "fall in love". Satoshi Batista Hiroshi first meets Satoshi as a child, which is shown in episode 10 (The Carnival of Hyenas). It shows a young Satoshi running through a small crowd of people at a market. He goes through an alley, and notices items being thrown out a door and into a cart. Hiroshi then emerges from the door. A few minuets later, men with guns run through the alley looking for him, but is hidden in the cart of items. After Hiroshi saved him from possibly death, they get drinks and Satoshi asks if he has any "hair" growing. He then talks about how they are adults and that he is going to have the head of Manabe and take over his group. He then asks Hiroshi if he will help him do that. Hiroshi agrees and Satoshi gives him his shoes and a gun saying "I am president and you are my partner." Sometime later, Satoshi is captured, crying because he is facing the boss (Manabe) who says he will kill him if dosen't make him laugh by the time he finishes smoking. At that time, Hiroshi is walking through a possible kitchen next door and is ready to throw out trash untill he notices Satoshi in the next room. Satoshi is so scared, that he urinates. The boss laughs saying "this isn't a washroom". He then says that he's lost, but asks for a knife to slice and dice with. Hiroshi then runs back to the kitchen, turns out the lights, runs back into the room, pulls out his gun, and fires. Dead or Alive In episode 2, Michiko is being carried back to her cell by guards after getting in a fight with Atsuko. As she passes a control room, a turned on T.V. announces that that a bus exploded in San Juan and they had confirmed the death of Hiroshi Morenos. Michiko is paralized but does not believe it. Ending Michiko and Hatchin finally manage to track down Hiroshi at the train station. Upon their meeting Hiroshi said to Michiko that he was glad that she did not forget him. Michiko decides to turn herself in to the police and leaves Hatchin in his care. After a while spent with Hatchin, Hiroshi goes back to his old ways leaving with a new lover. From then on his whereabouts are unknown. Quotes "Sorry to make you wait, Hana...I have come to pick you up." Gallery 10 04.jpg|Hiroshi as a kid talking to Satoshi Vlcsnap-54225.jpg|Hiroshi meeting Michiko for the first time Hatchin ep01a093.jpg|Hiroshi in Hana's imagination Category:Characters